moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Reapers
About The Reapers The Reapers is an organization comprised of assassins, combat experts, and darkcasters opposing the strict codes of honor and heroism that pervade both the Alliance and Horde. No mere petty thief from the streets may join The Reapers' ranks; every agent is highly skilled in what they do and well aquainted with a vast variety of weapons and fighting techniques. The Reapers' countless members are ever scheming and planning to one day topple those who sit atop their thrones of gold while people like them starve and die in slums. Actively engaging in combat in an attempt to dwindle the numbers of Horde and Alliance forces, they partake in highly detailed and organized attacks on Horde and Alliance held towns. The organization's trademarks are stealth, secrecy, deception, combat expertise, and its involvment with black magics. They see themselves as liberators for freedom, but the Alliance and Horde see them as barbarians, and even terrorists. Led by the cruel and cunning Cole Crowley, The Reapers spread death and destruction across Azeroth, one silent kill at a time. "We seek only reprieve, and welcome the Darkness." - Cole Crowley History ﻿Conceived by the cold-blooded assassin Cole Crowley, and his master Kota Sorrowblade, The Sorrowblade Reapers was formed on October 31st as a resistance to the strict laws and codes of the Alliance. Summoning some of the most infamous and deadly killers on Azeroth, Cole began to induct agents into his ranks. ((Work in Progress)) Sorrowblade Fortress *﻿Entrance Locations: Eastern Duskwood (Beggar's Haunt region)/Southern Deadwind Pass (Karazhan Crypts) *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 ((Work in Progress)) Ranks *Reaper - Assassin Detatchment; The Reapers' most prominent unit, these master Assassins have dedicated themselves to controlling the power of the shadows. They wield deadly scythes as well as quick-striking daggers, and possess unparalleled agility and stealth capabilities. *Assassin - Assassin Detatchment; Masters of subtlety and subterfuge, an Assassin’s ability to walk in the shadows allows them to bypass obstacles and launch devastating surprise attacks. A rare few survive the initial assault, only to succumb to virulent poisons. *Nightblade - Assassin Detatchment; Possessing deadly agility and mastery of the blade, the Nightblade can also draw upon the magics of fire and death to deal doom in a variety of ways. Favoring light armor, their ability to stalk and quickly eliminate their adversaries means the unfortunate quarry rarely has the chance to defend, let alone counterattack. *Riftstalker - Assassin Detatchment; The Riftstalker is a defensive specialist who bends the planes to enhance his constitution and shift in and out of the physical dimension. These highly skilled and survivable combatants keep their opponents’ focus while easily evading incoming blows. *Saboteur - Assassin Detatchment; The Saboteur is a cunning Rogue who uses explosives and other incendiaries to cripple opponents and control the battlefield. With proper preparation, a Saboteur can destroy enemies without ever giving them a chance to join battle. *Infiltrator - Assassin Detatchment; Capable combatants, these units are used primarily for information gathering and sabotage. Using the surroundings to their advantage, the Infiltrator can easily get into an area, complete their necessary objectives, and quickly slip out. *Spy - Assassin Detatchment; Sporting nothing more than a snazzy suit and a mask, the Spy is not the formidable of warriors in the Reapers. Though quite skilled with a knife, the Spy prefers to use disguise and stealth in order to dispatch their targets. *Blade Dancer - Combat Detatchment; Blade Dancers are masters of wielding edged weapons. They specialize in ritualized combat movements that are lightning fast. Blade Dancers can overwhelm even an accomplished opponent's defenses, setting them up for a devastating coup de grace. *Paragon - Combat Detatchment; The Paragon moves like a furious storm, never giving his enemy time to regroup. A master of dual-wielding, he uses parries and disciplined forms to build up power attacks and stay out of danger. *Death Knight - Combat Detatchment; Death Knights are warriors who combine the art of combat with the entropic energies of death. The slightest touch of their weapon can spread disease, incite madness, and death to those unlucky enough to face them. *Rift Blade - Combat Detatchment; The Rift Blade is a defensive warrior who can easily counter magic-wielding foes. Spells that would bring another warrior low are shaken off by a Rift Blade, reflected back at the caster, or stored in pacts the Rift Blade can unleash to devastating effect. *Slayer - Combat Detatchment; Perhaps the most battle-hardened warriors in the ranks of The Reapers. The Slayer combines stealth techniques with lightning-fast, deadly weapon attacks. Also quite skilled with ranged weapons, the Slayer is truly a force to be reckoned with. *Martial Artist - Combat Detatchment; Seeing no need for weapons in order to dispatch their enemies, Martial Artists train their minds with intense meditation and exercises. Though very capable without weapons, some Martial Artists prefer to use fist weapons in order to inflict a little extra damage. *Hunter - Marksman Detatchment; Hunters know the strengths and weaknesses of every beast, taming animal companions to augment their considerable prowess in ranged combat. This synergy between bow and beast allows Hunters to handily overcome the most daunting obstacles. *Marksman - Marksman Detatchment; Marksmen are offensive sharpshooters trained to thin enemy ranks with ruthless efficiency. They combine swift hit-and-run attacks with devastating volleys, endlessly harassing targets, sowing the battlefield with dead and crippled foes. *Bounty Hunter - Marksman Detatchement; Usually working only for their own gain, Bounty Hunters also enjoy the thrill of a kill. Favoring ranged weapons such as crossbows and guns, Bounty Hunters are also quite capable with melee weapons. Able to use a variety of subtlety and disguise, these warriors are a valuable unit of The Reapers. *Scout - Marksman Detatchment; Lightning fast with nearly any kind of ranged weapon, Scouts are used for relaying information from Spies and Infiltrators. They also function as alarms to a certain extent; they hide in trees and other concealed places, waiting for the ideal moment to strike. The Leaders of The Reapers *Cole Crowley - Main Leader; head of Assassin Detachment *Kota Sorrowblade - Second-in-Command; head of the Darkcaster Detachment *Raven Darkholme - Head of the Nightsister Detachment *Soloman Stryker - Head of the Combat Detachment Category:Alliance Guild Category:Cross Faction Guild